Captured Moments
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Reno and Tifa have their 25 year old daughter and her own little girl over for the day, when they come across an old video from the day they first moved in...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: Sixty-Ninth Fanfic…Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'…PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The brunette's hand motioned quickly upon the coffee table's surface, the polish upon the cloth held tight within his fingers, working its way around the glassy piece of furniture.

After giving the surface one last swipe, she stood back and admired her work, though the sigh of delight that she emitted soon melted away into a groan of frustration when a small scratch became noticeable upon the table top, and within moments Tifawastrying desperately to cover it with some kind of delicate ornament, of book stack.

It was then that the red head waltzed into the lounge, and spotted his wife furiously bent upon the cleaning and covering of the unimportant piece of half wooden, half glass furniture.

"Woah, chill babe!" He swiftly made to wrap his arms around her waist, before pulling her up and out of reach of the duster.

Her brow furrowed for a moment, though after a reassuring squeeze from her husband she let out a deep sigh and smile, "I'm sorry… I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't be…" Reno stroked away a few strands of her dark, brunette hair, before allowing his fingertips to trail down her cheek, "…she's not coming over to view the house…she's coming over to see _**us**_."

Tifa let out a gentle chuckle, "I know...it's just-"

"Been awhile?"

She nodded slowly, "I feel like we've grown apart…" Her eyes glassed over, as a light sheen of tears began to surface "What if she doesn't love us anymore?"

"Teef, she'll always be our little girl, but she has her own family now…"

His wife let out a sigh of agreement and rested her forehead upon his own, before the red headed male leant forwards and granted her one of his trademark kisses, which had the ability to calm her, whilst also making her senses tingle with excitement.

Just as they came to part, a soft knocked sounded from the front door, and echoed down to the living room.

Reno entwined his fingers with his wife's, "Come on."

* * *

As the dark, highly glossed door swung smoothly open, the married pair were greeted with the sight of two females, one matching Tifa's own height, whilst the other reached barley past their thighs.

Their now twenty-five year old daughter smiled warmly, "Hey guys."

"Elly!" The brunette gave a slight squeal before basically grabbing the young woman and pulling her into a tight hug.

The five year old whom was left standing on the doorstep latched eyes with her grandfather, who in turn raised an eyebrow, but before he could utter his usual greeting, the little girl smirked and emitted it for him, "Yo."

The little girl had both her grandmother's, and her own father's shade of hair colour; deep, glimmering brunette, but she had been the only one to share Reno's perfectly bright aquamarine gaze.

She had almost managed to inherit the red head's mischievous nature, and within five seconds of enduring their impromptu staring match, Renee made a sudden leap and soon enough Reno had the little girl's legs sitting upon his back, whilst her fingers yanked playfully at his lengthily locks.

The red head yelped as his head was pulled to the side, his face now directed at his wife and daughter, "A little help here."

The two older women began to giggle at the sight, though showed no signs of assistance.

Elly made a point to calm herself, before giving her mother a pointed look, which lead to the pair sharing a knowing smile, and soon enough they were acting out in complete ignorance of the red head's plight.

"So what are we having for lunch?"

Reno's eyes flashed pleadingly, "Guys?"

Tifa's face brightened in a youthful cheekiness, "I was thinking something along the lines of pancakes and many, many chocolate chips."

The brunette's daughter raised an eyebrow, "Well that's not very healthy."

"Tifa?" The ageing red head emitted another disgruntled yelp.

His wife too raised an eyebrow, though her lip curled slightly, "Neither is living with Reno."

The two women sighed, as the turned and began to walk away, and through towards the kitchen, leaving a worried looking Reno to watch their departure with a furrowed brow, as the little girl giggle joyfully above his head.

"Sweetie?"

* * *

After Reno had eventually managed to free himself, subdue the attacking five year old, and enjoy a large lunch of pancakes, he joined the group of females within the living room, where he proceeded to slump down upon a large, cushioned arm chair, but before he could even let out a restful yawn, his lap was bombarded by a sudden, jumpy weight.

"I wanna watch a video!"

The minuscule brunette was grinning widely up at her grandfather, her youthful energy sparking brightly within her eyes.

He returned her smile, though his was rather less infused, "Be my guest." He made a gesture towards the other side of the room, "They're in the cupboard over there."

"Cool!"

She planted a light, peck-like kiss upon his cheek, before leaping from the male's legs and over to the wooden piece of furniture, which the little girl soon proceeded to riffle through.

After a few moments she emerged from the mounds of black plastic cassettes, which a furrowed brow, "What's this one?"

The single tape was handed to Tifa, whom in turn, too furrowed her brow, though hers seemed to be lined with curiosity, "Hm…it doesn't have a label…why don't you put it in and find out."

As the young Renee dawdled over to the Television, her red headed grandfather clenched his facial muscles in apprehension, as he mentally began to pray that the video was not one from his 'special' collection.

A gentle click sounded as the cassette was pushed through its intended slot, and soon a series of metallic functions could be heard working away busily inside the VCR.

The screen flashed with a dull static for a few seconds, before fazing into a coloured, if slightly shaky, picture, which had quite clearly been recorded with a hand held camera.

The film seemed to be of a rather empty house, with a few, piled boxes within an unknown room, though after a few moments of silence, the familiar form of Reno came in to view, though he was a great deal younger than his current, watching form, with his hands clasped tightly around a rather large lamp.

"Oh my- it's one of our home videos…our first home video…from the day we moved in…" The now wrinkled brunette's lips curled with the hint of a smile, "I thought we'd lost it."

Elly turned to her mother, "How old was I then?"

There was a short silence, as her mother tapped a finger upon her chin in thought, "You would have been five…same age as Renee."

Just as the words left her, a small, red headed child appeared upon the screen, and bumped gently into her father; her attention obviously not very concentrated upon her path, but rather on the small, games console which she had held within her palms.

It was a strange sight to behold; the long since forgotten memories, that had once seemed so unimportant, now were displayed with such a fascinating nostalgia.

The unseen brunette whom was the one clearly doing the filming, muttered something about the mass amounts of dust the other two had tracked in with them, which, rather to her annoyance, just caused the two red head's to giggle with amusement.

As their chuckling increased, the older red head flung his arm out for support and caught a nearby box, creating a ripple effect, which ended with a pile of newly placed china to come crashing to the ground with a delightful resonance.

Tifa turned to her husband within the living room, as the video continued to play out, with both Reno and Elly bursting out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter within the screen.

"I really liked those plates…"

The wrinkled red head's gaze met briefly with his daughter's, whom was smirking just as much as him.

"I hated them."

They were saved from any retort from Tifa, by the little brunette whom squealed loudly at the new line of footage.

"Ewwww!"

Every adult eye in the room switched to the apparently offensive picture, only to find that the five year old Elly had seemingly taken control of the camera, and was now filming her parents, whom, after pursuing a blazing row, had decided to solve their anger with a heavily romantic make-out session.

Their red headed daughter wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Now that's just disturbing."

Reno raised a finger, as his eyes narrowed in playful dramatics.

"Oi!"

Elly's lip curled as she sighed with a light relief.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about you doing that anymore."

Tifa's brow furrowed slightly, as she tilted towards her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

A small chuckle escaped the young female, "Well you're too old now for that kinda stuff."

Reno's eyes narrowed once again.

"Says who?"

He slowly pulled himself up from the armchair, and after making a point to saunter with a stylish rhythm over to the sofa, he placed himself next to Tifa and wrapped an affectionate arm around her shoulder.

"I'll have you know we still have many a night of-"

Elly's eyes widened to the point of becoming comical, though before the red headed male could complete his scarring statement, they were interrupted once again by the youngest family member, whom still sat, seemingly consumed by the flickering images which played upon the screen.

"Why are you inside a box mummy?"

A mass of now empty cardboard boxes lay piled up in a distinctively structural pattern, whilst the miniature red head sat quite contently within one of the side-placed ones; her head popping out every few seconds to observe the area.

Renee turned to her mother with a quizzical brow.

"Didn't they want you?"

Her mother smiled with adoration at the charming misunderstanding.

"No, sweetie…I'm playing castle."

This just seemed to confuse the little girl even more, as her nose wrinkled with confusion.

"Huh?"

"I made a forte…out of boxes."

A slight red hue appeared on her cheeks at the sight of pure disbelief upon her daughter's face; Renee obviously unable to conceive that such an act was, in any way, fun.

Elly crossed her arms defensively, before proceeding to mutter to herself.

"It's more enjoyable than it looks."

A short silence passed, and the tape appeared to flicker off, though after a few moments, another picture was formed, and this time it was one that received sighs of pleasure from every family member.

Tifa's smile broadened at the sight of herself and her daughter curled up upon the, then new, sofa, eyelids closed, whilst their chests rose and fell with a peaceful calm.

Unfortunately for her, it didn't last long, as a loud, rumbling, and slightly scary snore erupted from her throat.

Her mouth dropped, as her face brightened with a red blush.

"Oh my…"

Elly let out a howl of laughter which she quickly choked, and replaced with a smirk.

"Now that's what I call a snore..."

Renee's head cocked whilst she studied the film, before tilting it back enough to face her grandmother.

"Are you a walrus?"

The elderly male looked about ready to explode in laughter, though was soon silenced with a solitary eyebrow from Tifa, whom after glaring at her husband, turned her stare on her grandchild.

"No…"

They watched the sleeping pair for a few minutes, listening to the muffled chuckles of the filming male, whom was clearly Reno, though every now and then he'd let out a sigh, or mutter something rather sweet, one phrase in particular seemed to catch the red head's attention; _"My two special girls."_

He smiled softly, and eyed his wife and daughter warmly.

"And you still are."

Reno took in a deep breath and turned to the youngest brunette.

"But now..."

Reaching out, he slowly lifted her onto his lap, and ran a hand through her own, short locks.

"I have three special girls..."

* * *

Reno's lightly wrinkled face, met with his daughter's own, smooth one, as he pressed his cheek to hers, so as to plant a rather soft, loving kiss upon it.

When they parted, their eyes met for a moment, and a glinting smile was shared within both his aquamarine, and her chocolate brown gaze.

After a few seconds, Elly's father flicked her nose with his finger playfully, "Don't be a stranger ok?"

She studied him in thought for a moment before sighing and smiling warmly, "I love you daddy."

Reno's eyes flashed with a hint of surprise, but they soon softened with a mellow-delight, which quickly began to glisten with the appearance of tears which became like a glittering screen upon his aquamarine gaze, "I love you too Sweetheart."

Within seconds the pair fell into a bear-like hug; the pressing force causing a few of Elly's shocking red strands fell forward, as they loosened themselves from the restraints of the silver clip which lay nestled perfectly upon the back of her head.

This time, when they parted from one another's hold, the young female's brow furrowed in curiosity, "Where are mum and Renee?"

The ageing male turned and scoured the area to no real effect, before returning to face his daughter, and motioning his answer with a simple shrug.

After waiting for a couple of moments, he turned again, and sounded loudly, though not angrily, "TIFA?"

A few seconds passed before the pair heard the familiar, feminine voice of the motherly brunette, "Coming, coming…"

When she appeared, she brought with her, the small form of Renee, whom carried a small, silvery device within her soft, pink hands.

"What have you got there darling?" Elly bent down as the little girl arrived at her side.

The small brunette jumped up and down excitedly, "It's a camcorder."

Her mother looked up at the older brunette was a hint of confusion, which was put to rest when Tifa proceeded to explain with a smile, "Well…we don't really have any use for it and now you can capture your special moments."

Elly's face warmed with appreciation, as she pulled her mother into a gentle hug, before planting a equally light kiss upon her cheek, and whispering into her ear, "Thanks mum."

Tifa gently went to brush her daughter's cheek, which resulted in an affectation shoulder rub, "Don't leave it so long next visit ok?"

The young red head's brow furrowed slightly, though within moments her face calmed in honest contentment, whilst she locked hands with her five year old daughter, "I promise, and next time I'll bring a video to watch."

* * *

A/N= Sorry this took so long! And I hope it's ok :)


End file.
